Bugriser
Bugriser is the name of a multibug organism, similar to Gospel, that appears in the MegaMan NT Warrior Manga's extra chapter. Unlike Gospel, Bugriser seems to have a high intelligence and is capable of speech. Appearances Bugriser is a very tall, humanoid, multibug organism that wields a giant blade (Bug Rise Sword) as his weapon. He is able to summon electrical balls (Bug Death Thunder) with his left hand. It is unknown how Bugriser was formed, whether artificial or naturally. His battle chips pertray him as having a long robe-like cape attached to his chest and back circling around his body. Manga History Mega Man NT Warrior In the extra chapter of volume 12, Bugriser appears as an unknown enemy in the simulated Battle Chip Stadium core. He appears as an error of the virtual crowd that cause Navis to battle becomes infected; gaining sentience and long to be apart of the battle. It easily defeats every opponent in its way, including Bass.EXE, "which are copy Navis", by infecting them with bugs, and while infected, deleting them with Bug Rise Sword or Bug Death Thunder. He has also displayed a great deal of power, easily being able to deflect a Giga-Cannon Program Advance and surviving the original attack from the Boscono Panic Express Program Advance. MegaMan.EXE, ProtoMan.EXE, and Colonel.EXE defeated it by using the Program Advances Boscono Panic Express '''and '''GigaCannon, combined with the Delta Ray Edge and Cross Divide techniques. It was never proven or discovered if there was a relationship between Bugriser and Gospel, only that both of their bodies are completely comprised of bugs and bug fragments. It is also shown they both possess the ability to infect others with bugs. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 6 Bugriser makes a cameo appearance in the illustration of two Giga Chips: Bug Rise Sword and Bug Death Thunder, which are Dark Chips and consume BugFrags upon usage. There is no other canon appearance of it in the game, however. Battle Chips and abilities Bug Rise Sword is a giant blade that Bugriser swings and produces bugs on contact. In ''Mega Man Battle Network 6 Cybeast Gregar it is a Giga Chip that converts MegaMan's Charge Shot into a 200-damage sword, hitting 2 panels deep and 3 panels wide. However, each use of the Charge Shot consumes 1 BugFrag. If the player uses the Charge Shot without any BugFrags, it instead turns into a regular Sword attack. Bug Death Thunder fires a giant electric ball that paralyzes and produces bugs. In Mega Man Battle Network 6 Cybeast Falzar it is a Giga Chip that can be purchased in the BugFrag Trader from Sky Area 1 for 100 BugFrags. Gallery BugRiser Vol12 Pg 171.jpg|Bugriser using Bug Death Thunder. BugRiser Vol12 Pg 176.jpg|Bugriser attacking with his Bug Rise Sword. BugRiser Vol12 Pg 177.jpg|Bugriser attacking Megaman.EXE with his Bug Rise Sword. Trivia * It is unknown why Bugriser doesn't exist in the games, except for the illustrations of two giga chips. * Bugriser might have some form of connection to Gospel, also a bug beast, due to their shared design of black color and yellow dots, a result of being composed of bugs. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters